


A Gothic Romance (Red Roses For The Devil's Whore)

by threecheersfortheblackparade



Series: Random Danger Days Fics [1]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, its just a bit of fun lol, this isnt as serious as the title suggests tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:07:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26475415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threecheersfortheblackparade/pseuds/threecheersfortheblackparade
Summary: in which jet is concerned, kobra needs a break, ghoul is chaos incarnate and party is way too excited about this all(danger days vampires au)
Relationships: Jet Star/Party Poison (Danger Days)
Series: Random Danger Days Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908487
Kudos: 4





	A Gothic Romance (Red Roses For The Devil's Whore)

“So what you're telling me is that vampires exist? And that you're a vampire?”

“Well, so are you technically.”

“No. No no no no no. This can’t be happening. Not to me.”

The blonde kid was now pacing up and down the room, head in hands, muttering under his breath. Jet was concerned and so, like most people would, he responded with the default conversation starter.

“Hey uh-”

“Kobra”

“-D’you fancy a cuppa?”

Xe twisted xeir mouth into something vaguely resembling a smile. Tea. Of course. When your world crashes down around you, what do you do first? You put the kettle on and have a cup of tea.

“Sure. Black, two sugars?”

“Coming right up.”

* * *

Jet sat down as the kettle boiled and sighed. To be totally honest, he was completely out of his depth here. After all, it wasn’t everyday you accidentally turned some random mortal into a vampire.

The kettle whistled, and he slowly got up. Tonight was going to be a long night.

“Hey uh Jet?” Jet knocked back the last of his tea and looked up. Kobra was staring at him curiously.

“Yeah?”

“How am i gonna do the whole y'know blood thing? How am i gonna explain the fact i can't go out in daylight or be seen in mirrors? Shit shit shit shit shit.”

The poor kid looked close to hyperventilating- ironic, seeing as xe literally Could Not Breathe anymore. 

He was slightly concerned, but decided just to not acknowledge it, and instead answer the question. He’d forgotten how much people freaked out about this sort of stuff.

“Well, um, the blood thing, i usually get animal blood from the butchers so like...if you wanna come round every other week or so we could do it then? And I mean...well, you live with anyone or….?"

Kobra was now nodding vigorously. “Yeah, yeah that sounds cool, we can figure this out. Uh…. shit”

“Yes?”

“I live with my sibling and we’re uhhh quite close so like. They would figure out that somethings up quite quickly. Except….. ”

Xe turned to face jet, who was surprised to see xem smiling as they talked. He figured the two siblings were close.

“Okay, so their really into gothic stuff and all that shit right? Honestly, i would have expected them to have been turned into a vampire, not me, but there you go. Anyway, their an artist, right, they’re so good its rad, and they’ve been working on a project for a while now thats like. Part drawing part writing, which ghoul does, its amaxing, and like. Basically theyre probably gonna be sleep deprived and distracted anyway which isnt great but it does mean im safe for now. Uh yeah. Sorry. Its just so cool.”

The elder of the two grinned. “Dude, its chill. And anyway, it sounds epic. Look, its gonna be getting light soon, you wanna get back?”

“Yeah sure. Um. I sorta maybe need a lift….?”

“No problem. I’ll go get some stuff for you- just basic books, things to avoid, all that- gimmie five minuites and we’ll go.”

“Thanks dude”

“No problem” 


End file.
